Secret of My Heart
by uLiezha
Summary: "Andai aku tahu itu adalah pelukan terakhir kita, aku akan mendekapmu seerat mungkin dan tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Neji-niisan...," 'Andai saya tahu itu adalah ciuman terakhir kita, saya akan memanfaatkannya untuk mengungkapkan pada Anda, bahwa Anda adalah satu-satunya wanita yang saya cintai dalam hidup saya, Hinata-sama...,'


**Secret of My Heart**

"Andai aku tahu itu adalah pelukan terakhir kita,

aku akan mendekapmu seerat mungkin dan tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Neji-niisan...,"

'Andai saya tahu itu adalah ciuman terakhir kita,

saya akan memanfaatkannya untuk mengungkapkan pada Anda,

bahwa Anda adalah satu-satunya wanita yang saya cintai dalam hidup saya, Hinata-sama...,'

Author : uLieZha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : M

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : Canon, AR, MissTypo(s), (agak) OOC, Hinata's PoV, dll.

Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun berlalu sejak aku meminta Neji-niisan untuk melatihku. Aku baru tahu, dia ternyata benar-benar guru yang kejam. Pantas saja dia bisa sampai nyaris membunuhku saat ujian chuunin dulu. Selain itu, dia juga pernah membuatku buta sementara karena berlatih terlalu keras.

Neji-niisan. Staminanya selalu prima. Kecepatan, ketepatan, bahkan kontrol chakranya juga sangat luar biasa. Jujur saja, aku sampai harus memaksakan diriku hingga melebihi batas hanya untuk sekedar mengimbanginya.

Akan tetapi, setidaknya aku merasakan hasilnya sangat sepadan. Aku menjadi lebih kuat. Aku kini lebih mandiri, lebih percaya diri. Dan yang jelas, aku menjadi gadis yang pemberani. Untuk yang terakhir, aku boleh bangga karena aku berani melindungi pria yang kucintai, sekaligus menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Namun sayang, dia tak memberiku jawaban. Bahkan sikapnya padaku tidak berubah, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Hhh...! Mungkin sudah saatnya aku berhenti berharap.

"Fokus, Hinata-sama!" teriak Neji-niisan membuyarkan pikiranku barusan.

"Aah...!" dan pukulannya tepat mengenai dadaku dengan telak. Tanpa sempat menjaga keseimbangan, tubuhku terdorong hingga beberapa meter ke belakang, lalu terjatuh ke dalam sungai.

"Hinata-sama?!" kudengar Neji-niisan memanggil namaku.

Sedetik kemudian, kurasakan tangan kekarnya menarik tubuhku, mengeluarkanku dari derasnya arus sungai, lalu membawaku berteduh ke bawah pohon yang rindang. Dengan hati-hati Neji-niisan menurunkanku dan membantuku duduk. Setelah itu, dia melepaskan jaketku yang basah kuyup dari tubuhku.

"Hinata-sama...!" Neji-niisan memanggilku sekali lagi.

Kali ini nada cemas terdengar karena suara baritonnya bergetar. Dia memandangiku dengan tatapan panik. Aku berusaha bicara untuk menjawabnya, tapi tak bisa. Aku mencoba menggelengkan kepalaku, tapi leherku terasa sakit. Tenggorokanku tercekat dan aku tak bisa bernafas dengan normal.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" akhirnya aku terbatuk karena terlalu banyak menelan air sungai.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji-niisan kian panik.

"Uhuk!" aku masih tak sanggup menjawabnya karena masih berusaha mengeluarkan sisa air dari paru-paruku.

Melihatku berusaha keras memuntahkan isi perutku, Neji-niisan membantuku dengan cara menepuk punggungku. Dengan byakugan-nya yang masih aktif, aku tahu dia pasti sedang melihat aliran chakra dalam tubuhku yang saat ini kacau balau.

"Maafkan saya, Hinata-sama," ucap Neji-niisan dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Hhh..., hhh..., hhh...," aku berusaha mengatur nafas untuk kembali menormalkan pasokan oksigen ke dalam tubuhku. "I-iie, da-daijoubu..., Neji-nii...," akhirnya aku merespon ucapannya.

Sejenak aku menoleh ke arahnya, memandang wajahnya sambil tersenyum untuk memberitahu dia bahwa aku sudah baik-baik saja. Namun sepertinya dia masih belum percaya karena di wajahnya masih terukir rasa cemas yang teramat sangat.

"Daijoubu, Neji-niisan..., arigatou...," ucapku sekali lagi, sambil tersenyum lebih lebar agar dia tidak kuatir lagi.

"Syukurlah...," desis Neji-niisan pelan.

Sekilas dapat kulihat bibirnya terukir senyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Namun dia tetap memandangku dengan tatapan cemas.

__skip__

"Gomen nasai, Neji-niisan...," ucapku memecah keheningan.

Saat ini, pria tampan bersurai panjang yang sedang duduk di sampingku sambil bersandar pada batang pohon, terpaksa harus setengah telanjang karena pakaiannya yang telah mengering sempurna kupinjam, sementara jaket tebalku yang basah kuyup tadi baru setengah kering. Aku tak berani menoleh, hanya meliriknya, itupun sedikit saja. Namun dari sudut mataku, dapat kulihat kedua matanya terpejam. Kudengar hembusan nafasnya begitu teratur. Sepertinya dia tertidur.

"Ne-Neji-niisan...?" aku memanggilnya pelan. Sekedar memastikan, sedikit kuguncang lengan kekarnya, tapi dia tidak bergeming.

'Kau pasti sangat lelah...,' batinku dalam hati.

Siang ini cuaca begitu terik. Untung angin bertiup cukup kencang, jadi rasa sejuknya cukup memanjakan. Aku menepikan rambutku yang berkibar menutupi wajahku, menyelipkannya ke belakang telingaku. Namun angin kembali membuatnya tersibak dan tersasak secara alami. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menggulung rambut panjangku agar tidak teracak-acak lagi.

Kemudian aku menoleh dan melihat keadaan Neji-niisan. Persis seperti dugaanku, rambutnya yang panjang kini berantakan menutupi wajahnya. Perlahan aku mendekat, berusaha menyingkirkan helaian halus berwarna hitam kecoklatan yang menyembunyikan wajah tampannya.

Iya, baru kali ini aku bisa benar-benar memperhatikan wajah kakak sepupuku. Raut wajah yang selalu datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Ternyata saat terlelap begitu polos seperti bayi. Dagu yang tirus, rahang yang maskulin, alis yang tidak terlalu tebal, dan hidung yang mancung. Jemariku menjelajahi wajah Neji-niisan begitu perlahan.

Penasaran, aku bergerak kian mendekat hingga wajahku berjarak satu inci dari wajahnya. Penglihatanku seakan terbuai oleh ketampanan wajahnya yang bagai dipahat oleh para malaikat. Pandanganku beralih menuju ke manji yang terukir di keningnya. Kemudian bergerak turun melalui hidungnya yang mancung hingga tanpa sadar bibirku telah menyentuh bibir tipisnya yang sensual.

DEG! 'Apa ini? Kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar begitu cepat?' batinku bingung.

"Apa yang sedang Anda lakukan, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji-niisan, tiba-tiba membuka mata.

Aku tersentak karena terkejut bukan kepalang. Refleks menjauh hingga membuatku terduduk di hadapannya. Sementara Neji-niisan memandangku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"N-Ne-Neji-niisan...," lengkap sudah kegugupanku tak dapat kusembunyikan. Layaknya seorang pencuri yang telah tertangkap basah. "Go-gomen..., gomen nasai...!" secepat kilat aku berlari meninggalkannya. Menuju ke tempat jaket tebalku dijemur.

"Jaket Anda sudah kering, Hinata-sama?" ujar Neji-niisan bertanya.

Ternyata dia sedang berdiri di belakangku sekarang. Dengan sigap aku mengambil jaketku yang kini telah kering sempurna.

"Ah! Ha-hai, Neji-niisan! A-arigatou...," ucapku terbata-bata.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, kutanggalkan pakaian Neji-niisan, lalu aku mengulurkan pakaiannya tanpa memutar tubuhku. Setelah itu, kupakai jaketku sendiri untuk menutupi tubuhku. Saat menarik resleting, aku baru sadar. Pakaian dalamku terlihat karena fishnet yang kukenakan nyaris transparan.

'Berarti tadi Neji-niisan melihat...?!' anganku melayang kemana-mana. Wajahku mendadak terasa panas.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Wajah Anda memerah. Apakah Anda demam?" Neji-niisan bertanya lagi.

Saat ini dia sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Telapak tangannya yang lebar bahkan kini sudah menempel di keningku setelah sejenak tadi menepikan poni tebalku. Rasanya begitu sejuk di kulitku. Begitu nyaman. Naluriah, kedua mataku terpejam menikmati sentuhan itu.

"Anda panas sekali!" ucap Neji-niisan kemudian. "Mari kita pulang, Hinata-sama," lanjutnya mengajakku sambil berpaling, lalu berjalan meninggalkanku beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

__skip__

"Neji-niisan...," aku memanggilnya pelan, canggung dan malu.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Neji-niisan mendiamkan aku. Membuatku merasa diabaikan. Walaupun dia hanya beberapa langkah di depanku, entah mengapa rasanya punggung kurus itu tampak begitu jauh, begitu asing. Mungkinkah dia merasakan ciuman yang tak sengaja kulakukan tadi? Oh, Kami-Sama..., semoga dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Hn," gumam Neji-niisan merespon panggilanku barusan.

"Terima kasih karena telah melatihku," ucapku kemudian.

"Itu sudah tugas saya, Hinata-sama. Anda tidak perlu berterima kasih," ujar Neji-niisan tanpa menoleh.

Pria bersurai panjang yang saat ini sedang berjalan di depanku itu tetap memandang ke depan dengan langkah kaki yang lebar, tapi tidak tergesa-gesa.

"Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat lagi, jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya," lanjutku sambil menatap langit biru.

Kulihat wajahnya sedikit menoleh ke belakang, melirik ke arahku. "Anda sudah cukup kuat, Hinata-sama," ujar Neji-niisan singkat.

Kakak sepupuku itu bahkan mengucapkannya dengan nada datar. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan menghadap ke depan. Derap langkah kakinya masih sama. Seakan tak peduli aku harus sedikit memperlebar langkahku untuk mengimbanginya.

"Mmm..., arigatou, Neji-niisan...," bisikku lirih.

"Kita sudah sampai, Hinata-sama. Saya permisi," pamit Neji-niisan sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Sedetik kemudian, Neji-niisan berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dariku.

"Ma-matte kudasai, Neji-niisan!" cegahku spontan. "Ano..., mmh..., ma-maukah kau.., me-menemaniku makan malam?" lanjutku terbata-bata.

Kulihat Neji-niisan menghentikan langkahnya, tapi tidak menoleh kepadaku. Samar, tapi dapat kulihat dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Begitu pelan hingga aku merasa takut dia akan menolak. Namun akhirnya dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arahku.

"Jam 7," ucapnya pelan.

Sekilas ada seuntai senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Hanya sekilas. Bahkan tidak ada sedetik. Namun senyuman itu membuatku merasa senang. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar kencang. Tak sanggup menahan rasa bahagia, aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ha-hai...!" sahutku antusias.

__skip__

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku makan malam, Neji-niisan," ucapku saat pulang dari kedai yakiniku tempat kami biasa makan bersama teman-teman.

"Terima kasih sudah menraktir saya, Hinata-sama," balas Neji-niisan tanpa menoleh kepadaku yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya.

"I-iie, dou ita! Itu sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena telah melatihku dengan baik," sergahku spontan. "A-aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk berterima kasih padamu, ja-jadi...," ucapanku menggantung.

Tiba-tiba Neji-niisan berhenti melangkah. Dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arahku. Tak sempat menghentikan langkahku karena terkejut, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak tubuh jangkungnya.

"Go-gomen nasai, Neji-niisan," ucapku sambil mundur selangkah.

Neji-niisan memandangiku dengan tatapan tajam. Lalu berpaling dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Pun aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Berusaha menjaga langkah agar tetap pada jarak yang sama. Melihat punggung Neji-niisan, aku baru sadar betapa waktu cepat berlalu.

Dulu aku dan dia tak pernah sedekat ini. Sejak Paman Hizashi meninggal, dia membenciku. Membenci ayah dan keluargaku. Bahkan membenci seluruh keluarga kalangan atas. Namun aku bersyukur kini dia telah berubah. Walau ekspresi wajahnya tetap sedingin salju dan karakternya tetap sekeras batu. Kenyataannya, dia selalu sabar dalam melatihku. Karena itu, akhirnya aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya, dia menyayangiku. Teramat sangat menyayangiku.

"Neji-niisan...," gumamku pelan.

"Ya, Hinata-sama?" sahut Neji-niisan spontan.

"Eh?! I-iie..., gomen...," ujarku gugup, tak menyangka dia akan mendengarku.

"Hhh...," kudengar Neji-niisan menghela nafas cukup keras.

Tiba-tiba Neji-niisan menghentikan langkahnya lagi. Kali ini, dia menungguku sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya kepadaku. Aku tercengang karena tak percaya melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa di hadapanku. Ragu, tapi juga antusias, segera aku meraih uluran tangan itu. Kuselipkan setiap jemariku ke dalam sela-sela jemari panjangnya. Sedetik kemudian, aku dan Neji-niisan berjalan berdampingan, bergandengan tangan.

"Hinata-sama," panggil Neji-niisan pelan.

"Hai, Neji-niisan...," sahutku ringan.

"Kenapa Anda mencium saya tadi siang?" tanya Neji-niisan tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat langkahku berhenti mendadak. Namun Neji-niisan segera menarikku agar aku kembali melangkah di sampingnya. Rasanya ingin melepaskan diri dan berlari secepat mungkin untuk bersembunyi darinya saat ini. Namun remasan jemarinya justru kian erat mengunci jemariku. Tak sanggup menahan rasa jengah, aku menghentikan langkahku dan berusaha menepiskan tangannya, tapi tak mampu.

"Le-lepas...," pintaku gugup, takut. Saat ini, aku hanya berharap bumi segera menelanku bulat-bulat.

"Jawab pertanyaan saya, Hinata-sama," Neji-niisan balas meminta, dengan intonasi yang pekat nada memaksa.

Neji-niisan menarik tanganku. Tanpa sempat menghindar, tubuhku membentur tubuh kekarnya. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menengadah, lalu membalas tatapan mata silvernya yang tajam menyelidik dengan cara yang persis sama. Namun ternyata, tingkahku ini justru berakibat fatal bagi diriku sendiri. Neji-niisan, tiba-tiba mencium bibirku tanpa permisi.

"Hmph! Mmh! Hmph!" aku berusaha melepaskan diri dengan cara mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh.

Merasakan reaksiku, Neji-niisan melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke belakang kepalaku, sedangkan tangan kirinya menyusuri pinggangku, lalu menahan punggungku. Dengan posisi seperti itu, praktis aku terpenjara dalam pelukannya. Sementara ciumannya kian dalam dan liar. Sensasi asing menjalari seluruh tubuhku. Rasa yang aneh mengkudeta kewarasanku. Aku melunglai, menyerah pasrah. Dan akhirnya, kedua tanganku bergerak secara naluriah melingkari tubuh kurus kakak sepupuku, mendekapnya erat.

"Hhh..., Hinata-sama," bisik Neji-niisan begitu melepaskan bibirku dari ciuman panas itu.

"Hhh..., Neji-niisan...," balasku berbisik lirih, sambil bersandar pada dadanya yang bidang.

__skip__

"Aah...!"

"Ugh...!"

Desahku dan lenguhnya berdansa dengan mesra di atas udara panas yang tercipta dari suhu tubuh kami berdua. Setiap sentuhan kasihnya terasa begitu memanja. Setiap bisikan hasratnya terdengar begitu menggoda. Bahkan tatapan tajam dari kedua mata beningnya, membuatku kian menggila.

"Neji-niisan..., aah...,"

"Hinata-sama, ugh...,"

Dia terus berpacu, kian liar di atas tubuhku. Pun aku mengunci tubuhnya, kian erat dalam dekapanku. Rasanya seperti dipaksa berlatih jyuuken ribuan kali, tapi aku malah suka. Bahkan entah kenapa, aku tak mau berhenti. Naluriku seakan punya cara kerjanya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya, aku benar-benar mendobrak batas dan terbang tinggi.

"Ne-Neji-nii..., aaahh...!"

"Hinata-sama..., uugh...!"

Sedetik kemudian, kami berdua menyentuh puncak tertinggi bersama-sama. Orgasme maha dahsyat yang memancarkan supernova bahagia. Nikmat yang begitu menyilaukan hingga membuat kedua mataku terpejam sangat erat. Aku memeluk tubuhnya begitu kuat hingga kuku jemariku tertancap. Melukiskan noda merah pada kulitnya yang pucat. Seakan nafasku terhenti, tapi jantung berdebar cepat. Seolah otakku terbakar dalam emosi yang meledak-ledak.

Sejenak kemudian, kami bagai terhempas ke bumi. Kesadaran logika datang kembali. Seluruh panca indera yang tadinya buta, kini bekerja sesuai fungsi. Bahkan angin dingin langsung memberi batas begitu dia menjaga jarak dengan menggunakan kedua tangan kekarnya, yang menggenggam jemariku dan menahannya di atas bantal.

Dalam cahaya temaram, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok pria yang sedang berada di atas tubuhku sekarang. Mata kami saling memandang. Dia menatapku tajam. Wajahnya bergerak turun, lalu hidungnya menyentuh hidungku perlahan.

Merasa minim rangsang, aku sedikit menengadah. Bibirku yang sejenak tadi habis-habisan dia lumat, kini mulai menjajah. Aku mengunci bibir tipisnya yang sensual hingga berubah sewarna darah. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, dia melepaskannya karena nafas kami terengah-engah.

"Mmh..., cukup, Hinata-sama...," bisiknya di telingaku. "Maafkan saya," lanjutnya lirih.

"Ma-maaf untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung.

Neji-niisan memandangi wajahku. Kedua mata lavendernya menatap mataku. Ada jelaga berarak di sana. Membuatku kesulitan membaca isi hatinya dan menebak perasaannya. Aku memandanginya dengan tatapan cemas. Saat ini, penglihatanku mulai kabur karena tertutupi oleh air mata.

"Tak semestinya kita melakukan ini," jawabnya pelan. "Anda adalah putri dari keluarga kalangan atas. Terlebih lagi, Anda adalah Heiress Hyuuga," paparnya memberi alasan.

Mendengar penjelasannya, refleks tubuhku menegang. Kini gantian aku yang menatapnya tajam. Rasanya ingin sekali menyelam ke dalam hatinya sekarang. Karena aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan, bukan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Kau menyesal melakukannya, Neji-niisan?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

"Hi-Hinata-sama...," dia menyebut namaku dengan getaran yang sama.

Jengah, aku menggeliat pelan. Lelah, mataku pun terpejam. Resah, nafasku tertahan. Secepat kilat, hatiku dipenuhi kepedihan. Rasanya seperti tertusuk kunai, tepat di jantungku. Mulutku memang membisu karena lidahku mendadak kelu. Namun air mataku menjerit, bergulir dari kedua sudut mataku tanpa sanggup kubendung.

"Andai tidak ada Souke ataupun Bunke, andai aku bukan Heiress Hyuuga dan kau tidak tersegel dalam manji di keningmu, andai keluarga kita seperti keluarga yang lain...," bisikku pelan. "Kira-kira, akan seperti apakah hubungan kita, Neji-niisan...?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Cukup, Hinata-sama..., saya mohon dengan sangat...," ucapnya mengiba.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan pipiku basah, tapi bukan oleh air mataku. Perlahan kedua mataku terbuka. Ternyata air matanya yang menghujani wajahku. Aku memandang wajahnya, menatap kedua matanya. Pun dia melakukan hal yang sama, tapi dengan cara yang berbeda. Tatapanku penuh tanya. Sedangkan tatapannya? Ambigu.

__skip__

_**4 tahun kemudian, setelah perang dunia shinobi ke 4 berakhir**_

"Neji-niisan...," bisikku lirih, sambil bersimpuh di samping makam kakak sepupuku.

Rumput liar memang menghiasi sekeliling pusaranya. Namun itu tak menghalangiku untuk melepas rindu. Perlahan aku bersandar pada batu nisan yang terpahat nama Hyuuga Neji. Sudah lebih dari 3 tahun berlalu sejak perang dunia shinobi keempat berakhir. Selama itu, baru 2 kali aku datang ke sini. Pertama, saat pemakamannya. Dan kedua, saat ini. 'Aku merindukanmu, Neji-niisan,' batinku dalam hati.

"Andai aku tahu itu adalah pelukan terakhir kita, aku akan mendekapmu seerat mungkin dan tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Neji-niisan...," ucapku pelan. Tanpa sadar, sebutir mutiara transparan sebening kristal terjatuh dari mataku, mengalir pada batu nisan itu.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup pelan, menyibak helaian rambut indigoku hingga berantakan. Naluriah, kusingkirkan rambutku yang menutupi wajahku, lalu kuselipkan ke belakang telinga.

'Andai saya tahu itu adalah ciuman terakhir kita, saya akan memanfaatkannya untuk mengungkapkan pada Anda, bahwa Anda adalah satu-satunya wanita yang saya cintai dalam hidup saya, Hinata-sama...,' terdengar bisikan lirih tepat di telingaku.

"Eh...?!" aku tersentak kaget mendengarnya. "Ne-Neji-niisan...?" panggilku dengan nada tanya, bingung dan takut.

Jelas sekali itu suara Neji-niisan, tapi dimana dia? Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tak menemukan siapapun, aku segera berdiri dan mencari-cari dengan byakugan yang aktif. Namun ternyata nihil. Memang tidak ada siapapun di sini. Hanya ada aku dan...

"Okaa-chan...!" terdengar jeritan keras seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang berlari kecil menuju ke arahku.

"Ha-Hatori-kun...?" aku terkejut melihat bocah kecil itu menghampiriku. 'Dari mana dia tahu aku ada di sini? Dengan siapa dia ke sini?' berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi kepalaku.

"Nee-chan, gomen ne...! Hatori-kun tadi mencarimu begitu dia bangun tidur. Dan dia menangis karena tak bisa menemukanmu," papar Hanabi, yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Hatori, putraku.

"Hana-chan...," sapaku pada adikku. "Hn..., daijoubu...," ucapku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Kaa-chan, kore wa nani...?" tanya Hatori tiba-tiba.

Aku dan Hanabi spontan menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 3 tahun itu. Bocah kecil itu sedang mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke batu nisan tempatku bersandar tadi. Bingung, aku dan Hanabi hanya bisa saling menatap tanpa sanggup berkata-kata. Namun perlahan, Hanabi mendekat ke arahku.

"Aku rasa, sudah waktunya kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Nee-chan. Lagipula, kau juga sudah lelah kan? Mendengarnya selalu bertanya tentang ayahnya," bisik Hanabi pelan.

Aku menelan ludah. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar emosiku tidak meledak. Lalu menghela nafas pelan, dan memejamkan kedua mataku yang kini mulai basah.

"Iya, kau benar, Hana-chan...," desisku lirih.

Setelah menghapus air mataku, aku menoleh ke arah buah hatiku. Aku berjalan menghampirinya yang sedang menyentuh ukiran nama yang tertera di sana. Begitu berada di samping malaikat kecilku itu, aku sedikit membungkuk, lalu bersimpuh kembali di atas pusara Neji-niisan.

"Hatori-kun...," aku meraih tangan mungil putraku. "Ini adalah makam ayahmu," bisikku padanya.

Semilir angin kembali bertiup perlahan. 'Arigatou, Hinata-sama...,' dan suara bariton itupun terdengar sekali lagi. Aku menoleh ke arah Hanabi. Dia tidak bergeming sama sekali. Mungkinkah, hanya aku yang mendengar suara itu? Aku tersenyum tipis sambil menatap batu nisan di hadapanku.

'Arigatou, Neji-niisan...,' ucapku dalam hati.

_**_FIN_**_

AN/:

Hhh...publish juga...

_Neji: loe sempet ngebayangin itu, Dul...?_

_Aku: ngebayangin apa, Mas Neji...?_

_Neji: andai gue sama Nana akur sejak kecil..._

_Aku: iya..., mungkin dia ga bakal suka sama tokoh utama, tapi malah suka sama kakak sepupunya sendiri..., iya kan, Na?_

_Hinata: engh...?! a-a-ano..., mmh... *maenin jari telunjuk_

Ya, sudahlah...! Itu sepenuhnya hak Mas Mas...

Namun berimajinasi, sepenuhnya hak author donk...! hehehe...

Kisah ini terinspirasi dari Naruto Shippuden eps. 232, saat Neji ditunjuk oleh Hiashi untuk memimpin klan Hyuuga dalam perang dunia shinobi ke empat.

Oya, aku memberikan nama Hatori untuk anak NejiHina karena sesuai untuk menggambarkan sang ayah yang telah bebas dari segel sangkar burung... *_Hato artinya burung merpati_

Well, thanks for reading and feel free to write any review in the box below.

Regards,

uLieZha


End file.
